


you look so beautiful in this light (all that you are is all that i'll ever need)

by bloodaccusedstones



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas fluff but in Laura's POV, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodaccusedstones/pseuds/bloodaccusedstones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You watch them together; Carmilla’s handing your dad tree decorations and he’s hanging them and joking around with her and you’ve never seen her so comfortable with someone besides you before. It makes your chest swell, seeing her with your father and actually happy and it makes you incredibly happy. She’s been through so much, a lot she might never tell you about, and she died for you, but came back and kissed you, and you really do care about her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you look so beautiful in this light (all that you are is all that i'll ever need)

**Author's Note:**

> because my last two fics have been so angsty, i decided to do some Christmas fluff because- why not? this turned out WAY longer than i had first though it would.   
> The companion piece to this is, "must be heaven where you come from (by your side, i feel alive)", and it's in Carmilla's POV.

///

It takes you a while before you convince Carmilla to go with you when you go back home. When she finally does with an exasperated sigh, you squeal and she shoots you a look that could melt iron. You apologise and say you were just happy she wouldn’t stay here alone for Christmas; which isn’t a total lie, you are happy she’s going home with you.

You think that she’s been alone all her life and she deserves a family again.

You turn back to your computer, but not before catching a glimpse of her small smile.

///

When you pull up to your small two-story house, you practically fall out of your car and run towards your house. You father is walking towards you, a grin on his face and chuckling softly. You launch into his arms and hug him as tightly as you can. You could’ve died and left him alone, but you could never tell him this. “I missed you, Laura.” His voice brushes your hair, which tickles the sides of your face.

“I missed you too, Dad.” You let go of him. When he looks over your shoulder, you remember Carmilla. You turn around and see her standing next to the car, hands in her pockets, beanie on her head, black hair tumbling out of it, your scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, looking slightly nervous and sad.

You had forgotten how hard this could be for her.

You walk over to her, pull at her arm and walk back to you dad. “Dad, this is my roommate, Carmilla.”

“Pleasure to meet you, sir.” She says, shaking your fathers hand. He’s still grinning like an idiot and you know he probably likes Carmilla already.

“Well, let’s get you both settled in, yeah? It was a long drive and I’m sure you’re both exhausted.” He walks over to the trunk, unloads the bags and Carmilla grabs both of them and looks expectantly at you.

You lead her into the house.

///

You had taken your bag to your bedroom after you dropped off Carmilla’s in the guest bedroom. You’re looking around, taking in all the memories when you hear a knock on the door frame. You watch Carmilla enter your room and look around.

“This is my room”

“It looks like it.” She’s looking at a poster of Doctor Who that you have hanging on your wall.

“I’ll show the the guest room.” You walk out of your room and down the hall to the guest bedroom. She walks in from behind you and looks around the room. The walls are soft grey and there are two large windows. You think she likes it.

///

Dinner is going better than you had expected. It’s not awkward or anything and your father is very interested in Carmilla. He asks questions about her studies and how college has been for her. All is going well and he never asks about her family (you had told him a few days ago that her family had died and she almost did too, and he said he wouldn't bring it up unless she initiated that conversation).

“So, Carmilla, you’ve been taking care of my Laura, have you?” Your dad says smiling, and takes a bite of cooked potatoes. Carmilla laughs and you snap your neck to look at her (you’ve only her her laugh once and it was more like a chuckle).

“Hey! I can take care of myself.” You grumble. Carmilla is looking at you and her eyes are shining and she looks so beautiful.

“Actually, sir, she’s been taking care of me.” She smiles at you and you look back to your father. He is smiling softly and you’ve never seen him smile like that.

///

The next day you drag her around your hometown, and she tries to look interested, she does, it’s just that she woke up early and now sleeps on a human’s sleep schedule and you know she’s just exhausted.

You lead her to your favorite park. There’s snow everywhere and you both bundled up. It smells like crisp air and trees and you catch a whiff of cigarettes (that’s just Carmilla).

You sit down on a bench and she plops down next to you with a tired sigh. You glance over at her and watch her look all around the park. “This is my favorite park. I used to come here a lot to clear my head, especially after...” You sigh. She turns her head slowly to look at you. She doesn’t say anything and you know she doesn’t want to intrude, but she’s curious. “I’m sorry for dragging you all around town, you must be tired.”

“I am. I enjoyed it, though.” She yawns. You feel her hand slide along yours and grab it, and after a while, you feel her head rest against your shoulder. Her small breathes hit your neck and for the life of you, you can’t find the heart to move.

///

You're laughing and Carmilla is throwing an empty box at you and your dad is telling everyone to calm down. You were decorating the Christmas tree until your dad slipped a Santa hat on Carmilla’s head and her grumpy/annoyed/confused face and her wearing a Santa hat and an ugly Christmas sweater (it has grumpy cat on it; you were able to get her to wear it) was just way too funny. You’re wiping your tears and Carmilla’s mumbling something and digging into the decorations box and you dad is chuckling and hanging up ornaments.

You leave the room because you’re still laughing a bit and you don’t know what Carmilla might throw at you next. You end up making a cup of hot chocolate and by the time you finish pouring it into a Christmas mug, your eyes have dried. You walk back to the living room and lean against the doorway.

You watch them together; Carmilla’s handing your dad tree decorations and he’s hanging them and joking around with her and you’ve never seen her so comfortable with someone besides you before. It makes your chest swell, seeing her with your father and actually happy and it makes you incredibly happy. She’s been through so much, a lot she might never tell you about, and she died for you, but came back and kissed you, and you really do care about her.

She laughs and punches your father in the arm and he’s laughing really hard and you’re so glad that their both happy.

You know that both of them haven’t been happy in a very, very long time.

///

You’re laying in your bed and it’s late; the moon is spilling in from your windows, illuminating your room. You just curled your legs up when you hear a poof sound and somehow, you know Carmilla just teleported into your room. You feel the bed dip and you scoot back and feel her slide into your bed.

You can see her outline highlighted by the moonlight and you’re struck by her beauty. Her black hair is fanned out all around her, her eyelashes are so long and curled at the end, her eyes are so dark and she’s just looking at you.

You close the space between the both of you and kiss her deeply. Your hand is tangling itself in her hair and she’s tugging you on top of her. You place your hands on the side of her head and her hands find their way underneath your t-shirt and scratch down your back. You’ve never been more turned on in your entire life, so you grind your hips down into her’s and her quiet moan is probably the sexiest thing you’ll ever hear. You end up sucking her neck and she almost throws you off of her from her hips thrusting into yours.

Your hands are under her shirt, holding her sides and your fingertips rest against her abs, and hers are squeezing your ass and both of you are panting by now. You know you have to be quiet because your dad is right down the hallway, so you kiss her and swallow her moans. You taste saltwater and for a second you’re confused. You pull back and she’s crying, so you stop moving and she grunts at you.

“Carm?” You ask breathlessly. She shakes her head, kisses you and moves her hips again. You push her hips down into the mattress with one of your hands. “Baby?”

“It’s, it’s nothing.”

“Carmilla?” You ask again, you’re worried and she’s gasping a little.

“I’m just- thank you for bringing me to your house. I’m just really happy.”

“Baby.” You whisper. She shakes her head and you get off from on top of her. You wrap your arms around her and pull her back to your front and tangle your legs together. You kiss her neck and rest your nose in the crease of her neck and shoulder. She curls up against you and you know that you’re always the little spoon, but sometimes, Carmilla needs holding too.

///

You wake up and she’s not there. You didn’t expect anything different, your dad could walk in and that would be very, very bad, but you still feel a small ache in your chest. You roll out of bed, get dressed, and walk down the stairs. You hear voices whispering and you don’t want to interrupt, so you stop about halfway down.

“She was so tiny.”

“She always was.”

“It’s easy to forget how tiny she is. Her personality is just so big, it takes up a lot of room. Is this her mother?”

“Yes.”

“She looks just like her.”

“Hmm."

“I don’t mean to intrude but, what happened to her?”

“She...she died… when Laura was young. Car accident.”

“I’m very sorry, Mr. Hollis.”

“Thank you. It’s been difficult. Her mother would be so proud of her. Laura told me of your family, and I am sorry for your loss. Kids your age shouldn’t know what grief is.”

“Thank you, sir.”

You hear the shuffling of papers and you’re sure they’re looking at old photos.

“She would’ve like you, her mother.”

“I would have loved to met her. Anyone that’s a part of this family is a lovely person, sir.”

He chuckles then goes silent. There’s photos being flipped around and you’re just about to come down the stairs until you hear you father say, “Are you dating my daughter, Carmilla?”

Your grip on the railing tightens until your knuckles turn white. You never really talked about what is going on between you two, but you know she cares about you (she died for you), but it’s your father asking, your overprotective father, and you pray he isn’t holding any pepper spray behind his back.

“I’m not sure, sir. We, uh, we care about each other, but we’ve never really talked about it.” 

“Do you love my daughter?”

You hold your breath. It stays quiet for a while.

“Yes, sir. I do.”

You smile.

“I could tell anyway.” Carmilla burst out laughing and you hear your father join her, so you decide now is the best time to walk into the living room. You watch them laughing and you guess you look confused because they laugh harder at you when you walk in. You don’t know how long they’re going to laugh like that, so you go into the kitchen and whip up a cup of hot chocolate and by the time you’re done drinking it, they’ve calmed down. You walk back into the living room. “Had a good sleep, honey?”

“Yes dad, it was wonderful.”

“We could tell. You were snoring so loud the house was shaking.”

“Hey! I do not snore!” They’re laughing again, and Carmilla looks so pleased, so you grab the Santa hat that’s resting on top of the fireplace mantle and throw it at her.

///

It’s later and you and Carmilla are sitting together on the stairs. You’re leaning into her, your head on her shoulder and her arm is wrapped around your waist. Your father had pulled you aside earlier and told you he was happy for you.

(“Laura, I’m very happy for you.”

“What do you mean, dad?”

“Carmilla. She’s a wonderful person.”

“You’re not upset?”

“No, darling, you could’ve told me. You two are good together. Besides, she makes you happy, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Than that’s all that matters.” )

You’re drinking a cup of hot chocolate and looking into the living room. It’s covered in Christmas decorations, the tree looks beautiful with all the decorations on it and the lights glowing, and the fireplace is lit. Your father walks up to Carmilla and hands her a wrapped gift. She looks surprised, and you are surprised as well, but he just smiles and says, “I was going to wait for Christmas, but I think you’ll enjoy it now.” 

Carmilla looks down at the gift and looks touched, and you wonder if she’s ever celebrated Christmas. You nudge her, and she unwraps her gift as gently as possible. She lifts the gift out of the wrapping paper and it’s a philosophy book (of course) and it’s Nietzsche. She looks like she’s going to cry, so you snuggle into her neck, and you hear her thank your father. 

You pull out of her neck, she goes to place the book in her room, so you head to the kitchen to place you mug in the sink. On the way, you thank your father, and he replies with a, “I couldn’t let my daughter’s maybe girlfriend go without a gift on Christmas, could I? Don’t worry, we’ll go out shopping to get her something else.”

///

You are heading back into the living room and bump into Carmilla. She chuckles and looks up, and of course, there’s a mistletoe hanging above you in all its obnoxious glory.

You look back to Carmilla and she’s smiling at you, so you pull her down and kiss her sweetly.

You break apart, and she chuckles and walks past you to get something from the kitchen (you hid the blood she would be needing in her room but she still has to eat human food), so you walk back to your room to change into your flannel pants and a t-shirt. When you walk back down the steps, Carmilla and your father are standing by the Christmas tree, looking at it, while the fire illuminates them. Carmilla whispers something, which launches your father into laughter, and Carmilla joins him.

You stand on the stairs, taking it all in. They are both so happy, and despite the loss that has been tossed your way, you think this is the best year you’ve lived. In front of you are two people you love unconditionally, and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

These two are all you’ll ever need.


End file.
